My savior
by dragonz-chica
Summary: Hermione has a cutting problem and draco steps in and helps her through it their both OOC but its all cool its a Angstdramaromance really i hope ya like


There she goes,  
Walking dangerously close to the upcoming traffic  
Thinking about everything  
Trying to comprehend all the things in her life  
Until she could take it anymore  
She brakes into a run  
Running to her sanctuary  
To her blade  
Where all her troubles seis to exist  
She follows her desires to the one spot that can help her  
She cuts; not deep but deep enough to take away the pain  
Taking all the heartache  
All the midnight cries for help  
The troubles of her deepest secrets  
Wondering why am I doing this  
Why doesn't anybody care enough to notice  
I've changed, I've matured  
But still nobody has noticed  
Nobodies tried to stop me  
Nobody knows, Nobody will  
She hears footsteps coming towards her  
Maybe someone does care  
But the sound stops  
_"Now why would someone care about me"  
_**"Because you don't let them care"  
**A blonde states from behind her  
_No you don't care you're a malfoy_  
**No I'm not just a malfoy  
I'm the one who cares about you  
**_How long have you known_  
**Long enough to watch you change under everyone's nose  
**_And you've done nothing why  
_**I needed to see how strong you are  
**_Can't you tell I'm not strong I've never been strong_  
**I know, I know but from here out I'll help you  
**She can't help but ask the blonde Why  
_Why do you care if I'm able to harm myself_  
**Because I love you can I don't want to see you get hurt  
I want to see you get strong get confidence  
**She wants to believe him but their past is against him  
_I can't  
_**Why can't you**  
_Because I'm scared  
_**Scared how  
**She leans into him _Because no ones every cared about me this much_  
**Don't worry**  
now the brunette was in his arms  
Her new formed cut was still open and staining his white shirt  
_Shit I'm sorry  
_**Don't worry its my fault**  
He took out his kit he brought which included a wrap, triple antibiotic and  
Mickey mouse bandage  
She felt cared for the first time in ages  
After the blonde finished wrapping her arm up he kissed the wound  
**Feel better?**  
_Much thank you  
_**For what I came too late to stop you  
**_I know but it will heal and I'll have another scar  
But thank you for caring  
_She leaned in close to her savior  
And they shared their first kiss  
Hermione put her hands in His hair messing it up  
Draco placed his hands on her hips  
The song Immortal started playing from out of nowhere in the park they  
where in  
_You know its going to take a while for me to stop  
_**I know but when you do I'll be there right beside you**  
_With a Mickey band aid handy?_  
**Ofcourse  
**_I'm glad you're here with me  
_She kept thinking why did he come; come now not when I needed him  
**Yes and don't you forget my sweet  
**_Will you walk me home Draco_  
**Ofcourse I wouldn't want to leave you alone when your this frail  
**She's not walking alone anymore  
She doesn't have the burdens that held her down  
Her savior saved her from her death  
They walk down the same road that killed her  
hand in hand, her hand still had a bandage on it  
But they talk trough all of it  
Why she did it and what she could have done  
And the day came at last when under that same tree where he saved her  
Draco bent down on one knee  
**"Hermione I know we've barely been a couple for a few months but  
I can't stand being without you I love you so much Will you become my  
wife?"**  
The once depressed Hermione Granger smiled and kissed the man she loved  
_"yes I would want nothing else"  
_It has been one year to the day when they two joined;  
The brunette became Mrs. Malfoy under the same tree  
The girl that became a woman on this very same day  
Became the best mother to me and my brother  
She doesn't have all the stress and violence she had  
But now she has life and she loves it  
My father and her still talk about the cutting problem  
They go walking down memory lane every year  
She loves life, she hasn't cut once and we're all proud of her  
Now 50 years later I'm standing at my beloved mothers grave  
Hermione Malfoy it says,  
She cut, too deep after my fathers death  
She was alone, afraid  
The woman had nowhere to turn she thought  
But she had me her son and she still has both me Damion and my brother  
Harry  
We swear that nothing will split us up agin  
We love you mother

please R&R tell if its good to terrible


End file.
